Foolish Love
by SaltineRitz
Summary: My first fic - it's Draco/Ginny/Harry and a little bit of Ron/Hermi in coming episodes. It's kinda hard to summarize, so just r/r please. Oh, sorry about the title, but I couldn't think of anything else.


A/N: Hey! This is my first fic, so please review, just so I can make sure it's not completely horrible. Thanks, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. None of this is mine except for the plot.  
  
  
It was a cold and windy night at Hogwarts. Had he been in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy would have seen a gray sky reflected by the magical ceiling, a gray that mirrored not only the sky, but also Draco's heart. Ever since the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts, he wished things were different. He was always alone, always melancholy, always jealous of Harry Potter, a thing he wouldn't even admit to himself. A chill shot up Draco's spine as a fresh gust of wind came blowing through the dungeon that he called home, yet he wished it wasn't. The Slytherin Common Room was buzzing about the upcoming Quidditch season. Draco played Seeker on the team, but he didn't take any joy out of it anymore, and the same was true for all the other things he used to find fun. Crabbe and Goyle were always trying to figure out what was wrong with him, but seeing as how he didn't even know, he never gave them an answer. One day, around two weeks ago, they finally decided to give up trying, and Draco couldn't remember if he had talked to his "friends" since.  
Draco was snapped back to the present by Pansy Parkinson, a girl he wished would disappear.  
"Hi Draco!" she said merrily.  
Draco merely nodded and replied shortly, "Pansy."  
"Um, Draco, people have been talking, you know," she didn't see him roll his eyes, "and well, we all think you've changed."  
"Have I now?"  
"Yes, you spend all your time alone. And I don't know what to tell them. I just keep lying as saying that everything is fine with us -"  
"Us? Who is us? There has never been any us! You are always trying to get me to notice you, always wishing we were everything you tell people we are. But we never will be. You know why? Because I don't love you!"  
And with that he stormed out of the common room without looking back and oblivious to the rumors of his being a traitor, no doubt started by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy.  
He headed toward the library, and although he didn't know why, it felt like a magnet luring him to it. What is the matter with me? He asked himself angrily. I used to be so happy, but now I feel trapped. Trapped ... trapped in what I used to want, what I used to need. Why do I feel so out of place? I'm supposed to be a Slytherin, and a proud one at that, but I wish I wasn't.  
Draco needed a quiet place to think, so he quickened his pace until he reached the library. He went to sit by himself, one of his favorite hobbies nowadays. He sat quietly with his eyes closed and didn't notice people come in and occupy all the vacant tables. The only seat left empty was the one across from him.   
"Can I sit here?" a voice just above a whisper asked.   
Draco looked up and saw red headed, freckled Ginny Weasley standing near the chair across from him. He scanned the other tables with his eyes and there were no more empty seats.  
"I guess so." Draco replied. It might be good to have some company, he thought. Draco watched her spread her homework out on the table.  
"What ya' working on?" Draco asked, wanting to start a conversation.  
"Potions. Snape is being ruthless."  
Draco just smiled. He knew how awful Snape treated the Gryffindors, but since Snape was the head of his house, he didn't dare say anything bad about him. For the first time he actually looked at Ginny. Her fiery red hair was tied loosely in a ponytail, and her brown eyes darkened with anger at the workload.  
"You've changed a lot since your first year, Ginny." And it was the truth. She has changed, thought Draco, and definitely for the better.  
"Really? How?"  
Draco swore to himself. He felt like a fool. What could he say? "You've just grown up, I guess," was the best response he could think of.  
"Oh." What was that note in her voice? Disappointment? No, she couldn't possibly go for a guy like me. And she's not my type either. Still, Draco couldn't mistake what he was feeling.  
"Need any help?" Draco asked, praying she would say yes.  
"That'd be great. Are you going to be here for a while?"  
"I don't know. I'm probably not too welcome in the Slytherin Common Room right now." Draco grimaced at the thought.  
"Really? Why not?" Ginny had heard all the stories. Especially when about Draco, Slytherin rumors spread like wildfires through all the Gryffindors.  
"I've just been being distant lately. There's no telling what you've heard, but I don't know why they're making such a big deal about everything I do."  
A surge of guilt passed through Ginny. Was it possible that he was as lonely as he sounded? For the first time Ginny regretted talking to him. She wished she could still think of him as evil and heartless, but that was impossible, because she was the only person who knew the real Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
Ron was getting worried about his sister. Yes, Ginny was old enough to do what she wanted, but she never spent a lot of time in the library, especially on a Saturday.  
"Harry, what time is it?"  
"4:30. Why?"  
"Ginny's been gone for a while, and I'm kind of worried."  
Harry smiled at Ron because of how much brotherly love he had for his sister. His sister… Harry sighed at the mention of her name. It had been so long since he had actually had a real conversation with her. He didn't even know what she was like anymore. She was certainly pretty, tall and slender with sparkling brown eyes and the same color of red hair shared by all the Weasley kids. It seemed so long ago when Ginny was in love with Harry, and though he could not put his finger on the exact day her adoration ceased, it was probably one of the worst days of his life.  
"Want me to come with you to look for her?" Harry offered.  
"Would you? I just want to make sure she's okay."  
Ron and Harry walked out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the library in silence. They peered inside the door and found the biggest shock of their lives.  
"Is she sitting with Malfoy?" Harry asked, unable to believe his eyes.  
But Ron was gone. His face was turning red with fury as he raced toward the table. Forgetting he was in a library, he began shouting at Malfoy, then at his sister, then at Malfoy again. The librarian, needless to say, was not pleased. Both Weasley and Malfoy were thrown out of the library. Ron obviously couldn't take anymore because he ran off in a hurry back to the common room. Harry was waiting for Ginny's explanation, so he did not give Ginny and Malfoy a chance to be alone any longer.  
"Later, Ginny." Draco said as he trudged back toward his common room.  
Ginny didn't reply. She instead went to sit up against a wall and proceeded to interrogate Harry before he got a chance to do the same to her.  
"Why are you and Ron always so mean to him? Has he ever done anything to you? And what if he's changed? You've never even given him a chance!"  
"Whoa! Slow down! What is so different about him? And what were you two doing in the library at a table by yourselves?"  
"He was sweet and kind and helping me with Potions."  
"Are we talking about the same Draco Malfoy here?"  
"Harry, you are such a jerk!"  
"Well, that's quite a change from what you thought about me your first year!"  
"I can't believe you! I'm not the only one who's changed, you know."  
"Oh yeah? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"You were right. I used to think you were great. Famous Harry Potter, right? But you never even talked to me. You always treated me like a tag along. You never even acted like I existed. And so I gave up on you, and I've never like another guy since."  
Harry was speechless. Everything she accused him of was true, and he felt like such a fool. No wonder she didn't like him anymore.  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny. You want me to leave, don't you?"  
"No, I don't. I still want to talk to you."  
"What about?"  
"Draco."  
Harry was hoping that wouldn't be her answer. He was not in the mood to talk about his mortal enemy, and although he probably would never want to talk about him, he did want to hear about what Malfoy and Ginny were talking about in the library.  
"Okay. Shoot."  
"I know you and Draco have hated each other forever, but do you even remember the reason anymore?"  
"Look, Ginny, I really don't want to talk about this right now, but if it means so much to you, no, I don't remember the initial reason we started to hate each other, but I hate his dad because of all the pain he caused you and your family. And Draco has always seemed just like his dad."  
"But what if he's not? You have never given him a chance to talk to you!"  
"Ginny, spare the lecture. What made you change your mind about him?"  
"What he said to me in the library. I've never heard him be so open. I didn't want to feel like this, but I do and I can't help it. I'm sorry if it hurts you that I have pity for him, but -"  
Harry cut in, "So all you feel for him is pity?"  
"I don't know. Oh, Harry," she flung her arms around his neck, "I don't know what I feel for him. It's so confusing."  
Harry awkwardly rubbed her back. Most guys would've loved to be in his shoes, but Harry wished he could disappear. He still couldn't believe what Ginny had just told him and he wondered what Ron would think. Ginny was crying as Harry said to himself, this can't be happening. He doubted that he had ever been more confused.  
Ginny let go of Harry. She was still beautiful, even with tears in her eyes.  
"Ginny, I don't know how you feel, and I don't know if I want to know, but what you have to do is follow your heart, no matter what happens. And even I have never done that before, but that is the best advice I can give you."  
"Thanks." Ginny grabbed his hand. "That means more than you know."  
"Really? How? Oh, forget it. I've asked you enough questions for one day."  
There was a loud crash and furious yelling heading toward the two. "Filch!" They whispered simultaneously.  
"C'mon, this way!"  
They sped up and ran as quickly and as quietly as they could toward an empty classroom. Ginny was about to speak, but Harry covered her mouth and led her into the shadows.  
"Don't say anything." Harry hissed in her ear.  
Ginny merely nodded. She knew this must be normal for Harry, but she rarely enjoyed such an adventure. They stayed in the dark classroom for a few minutes until they were sure Filch was gone.  
"Harry? Why did we run?"  
"I was wondering that myself. But we had fun, didn't we?"  
"We sure did. And I'm glad I got a chance to talk."  
"I am too, Ginny."  
Harry laughed. He hadn't had this much fun in what seemed like forever. Soon Ginny began laughing too. It only took a little while to reach the common room, but when they did both seemed reluctant to go in.  
"C'mere." Harry opened his arms until Ginny leaned against him.  
"You're a sweet kid, Ginny."  
"Well, Potter, you're not so bad yourself."  
"What are you going to tell Ron?"  
"About what?"  
"About Draco. Maybe about me."  
"I don't want to tell him just yet, but I will, I promise." She pulled away from him. "You know how you told me to follow my heart? Well, I'm going to."  
And with that, she kissed Harry soft on the cheek before walking through the portrait hole.  
  
  
Draco was tempted, very tempted, to stay and listen to Harry and Ginny's conversation, but he couldn't betray Ginny's trust like that. Ginny… she was amazing. And not only beautiful, she was smart, funny, and understanding. He was not sure what she thought of him, but he was almost certain he would never ever have a chance with her. She could have any guy she wanted, and it would probably not be him.  
As he grew closer to the Slytherin Common Room, he dreaded what awaited him. If anyone had seen him and Ginny in the library, rumors would be running rapid. It's always the same routine, thought Draco. It's never going to change, nothing in my life is ever going to change.  
When Draco entered his common room, he could feel the stares of his fellow Slytherins burning through his whole body. It was clear they had all heard about him and Ginny. We didn't even do anything, Draco thought to himself. He did not return the stare, but hurried to his dorm room. He pulled the curtains around his bed, closed his eyes and Ginny's face crossed his mind. He imagined what it would be like to hold her. And all he could do was imagine, because he saw the way she looked at Harry. She would be his girlfriend by the next morning. I never even got a chance, Draco thought angrily, but he was soon asleep, and with pleasant dreams.  
  
  
Harry smiled as he watched Ginny climb through. He couldn't imagine what Ron would do if she had told Ron what she had told him. He climbed in after her and heard evil remarks coming from inside. He couldn't figure out why all this was happening to her. When Harry came in, Ron was yelling at Ginny again. When she started to run toward the girl's dorms, Harry grabbed her arm.  
"Ginny, I -" but she had pulled away and commended to disappear.  
Harry dropped his arm and turned to face the rest of his house. He looked pleadingly at Ron, but when he got a cold stare back, he retreated to his dorm, just as Draco and Ginny had done.  
  
  
The next morning, Draco awoke with a start. It was Sunday and he was positive he had missed breakfast. He rushed in and out of the shower as quickly as he could. When he rushed into the Great Hall, he realized he was not as late as he thought. Draco took an empty seat at the Slytherin table and his eyes immediately darted to the Gryffindors. When he saw what he was looking for his heart was shattered. There she was; happy, laughing, perfect in every way, but Harry Potter was next to her. He watched as Harry whispered something in Ginny's ear and as her giggles came, Malfoy had never been so furious. Harry Potter is so lucky, he thought jealously to himself, so damn lucky. He can have any girl he wants, but he had to pick Ginny. And it looks as though Ginny has picked him too. I never even had a chance. Draco doubted that he had ever been madder, but that was because not only was he angry, he was jealous and heart-broken as well. He stared down pitifully at his plate, and when he was normally ravenous, he couldn't have forced himself to eat. As soon as other people slowly began to leave, Draco was out like a flash. He was almost running down the hallway until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
Harry awoke at 4:30 the next morning. It was already getting light outside, so he gave up hope of going back to sleep. He took a very long and very hot shower. By the time he pulled on his clothes and made his way down to the common room, it was 5:30. He was about to sit alone by the fire until he saw a girl in a chair a few away from him. He pulled up a chair next to her and watched her chest slowly rise and fall. Her head was bowed, blocking a clear view of her face, but Harry would recognize her long red hair anywhere. He slowly began to shake her and felt how cool her skin was.  
"Ginny?" Harry asked softly and urgently.  
She began to rouse and mumbled, " Harry? What are you doing out here?"  
"I could ask you the same question."  
"Harry, it's so cold."  
He took her in his arms and hoped it helped. He mumbled a few words and the smoldering fire began to flicker to life.  
"Thank you, Harry."  
"What are you doing down here? Why aren't you in your dorm?"  
"The girls threw me out last night. I didn't know where else I could go."  
Harry patted her soft red hair, wishing he could say something to make her feel better. He hated it when she cried and last night was the last he wanted to see of it.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"You know, Harry, if we could just keep suspicions down about Draco and I, then we could love each other secretly, right? No one would have to know."  
"I guess so. But, Ginny, how do you plan on doing that?"  
"I don't know."  
"Maybe if…no, that couldn't possibly work."  
"What? What couldn't work? Tell me, please."  
"Well, if they thought you had a boyfriend, a Gryffindor would be best, then they wouldn't worry about you and Draco anymore. You could just tell them the truth, that there were no more empty seats in the library and that nothing happened between you two." Ginny did not reply. "I told you it was a stupid idea but…"  
"No, it's not that! It's a great idea, but I'd have to find a guy to pretend to be my boyfriend. Unless…"  
"Oh, no. Not me! I ignored you, remember? I was mean, I hate Draco, I…"  
"Will be perfect! You'll get Ron off my back! He trusts you."  
"Ginny, I…"  
"Please, Harry! Please. I'll love you forever, just do this one thing for me."  
"Alright, I'll do it. But you owe me."  
"Oh, Harry! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gave him a huge hug as he wondered how he had gotten himself into this.  
"Okay, enough, you're making me blush. This is going to have to be okay with Draco. Do you even know if he likes you?"  
"Well, I'll find out this morning after breakfast. Will you go with me?" She put on her most convincing smile and batted her eyelashes playfully.  
"You're so cute, Ginny."  
"Is that a yes, then?"  
"If you want me to go with you, then I guess I don't have a choice. Which one of us is going to tell Ron about this?"  
"Neither of us. We just act like we're really in love with each other and let him make the assumptions."  
"Ginny," Harry took her hands in his. She looked him in the eyes as he continued, "Ginny, this is going to work out, I know it is. But I will never be Draco Malfoy's friend because he's the one you'll really love, even though I will always love you, getting nothing in return. I hope you understand."  
"Harry, I didn't know. If this is going to be too hard for you…"  
"No, Ginny, that's not what I meant. I'll be happy to tell help you with this. Really, I will. Now, go get ready. We want to look our best for Draco, don't we?"  
"I guess we do. Wait here for me?"  
"Of course, my love." He winked at her, already starting to play the game.  
Ginny stood up and grabbed Harry's arm to steady her. Before ascending to her dorm to get ready, she gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek. He watched he climb the staircase and then sunk into an armchair by the fire. As he sighed heavily, he heard a loud whistle form the other side of the common room.  
"Whoa, Harry! Looks like you got her mind off Draco Malfoy!" Ron said coldly as he sat in the chair next to Harry.  
Harry replied equally as cold, "Her mind never was on Malfoy. Surely you figured that one out."  
"You mean you guys are…"  
"You know exactly what I mean. Last night she came running to me after you yelled at her for sitting with Malfoy. She couldn't help it, Ron; there weren't anymore places to sit. We decided last night."  
"You can't be serious!"  
"I've never been more serious in my life, Ron. I love her, and Ginny loves me. Would you rather love a Slytherin, instead?"  
"I guess not. I'm sorry about last night. I didn't know what you were doing."  
Other students were getting up and making they're way into the common room now.  
"Here she comes."  
Harry stood and said, "Good morning again, Gin."  
Ginny smiled sweetly as she took the seat next to Harry.  
"Harry was telling me about what happened between you two last night."  
"Really? That was going to be our secret, Harry?"  
"I know, Ginny, I didn't tell him much." Harry gave her a look she interpreted correctly to mean change the subject.  
"Aren't you happy we finally found each other? All these lonely years, lost in one night."  
"I couldn't be more happy, Ginny. And I'm really glad you found what you were looking for."  
Hermione soon joined them and asked if they were ready to go down to breakfast. Ron filled her in as Harry and Ginny walked slowly behind them, hand-in-hand, talking in low voices about ways to fool them and what they were going to tell Draco.  
"You can talk to him alone, Ginny! I'm just going to be there to back you up, if you need it."  
"But, Harry…"  
"No, Ginny. I've already saved you enough today. Do something on your own for once." Ginny glared at him. "And don't look at me like that. We're supposed to be in love, remember? You got yourself in to this, and you can't expect me to get you out of it."  
"Fine! Forget it! You don't have to go. I'll do it myself."  
"Aw, Gin, that's not what I meant and you know it. We shouldn't fight, okay? In love again?"  
"Yes, in love. But I really think I should be alone when I tell him. No offense, okay?"  
"That's fine."  
Ron and Hermione were already sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ginny were the topic of discussion and stares for the whole school, except for the Slytherins who could care less. Harry noticed that Draco was not at his table. When he alerted Ginny to this, she smiled reassuringly and told him that Draco would be there soon. God, I love her, Harry thought, somewhat pathetically. This was not how it was supposed to happen, but Ginny had won him over and he couldn't help but love her, even if she didn't love him in return. He was secretly thrilled that he could act like she was his girlfriend. What is wrong with me? Soon I'm going to be getting jealous of Draco! Hermione, Ginny and Ron were talking, but Harry couldn't seem to get involved in the conversation. He needed to discuss plans with Ginny, but that seemed impossible now.  
He cut in, "Sorry, but Gin, can we talk?" He gave her a look to let her know how important it was.  
"Sure. Ron, will you switch seats with me?"  
When Ginny was seated next to Harry, they both saw Draco walk in, looking very melancholy. Ginny looked as though she would cry.  
"Careful, Ginny. Don't give yourself away." Harry hissed in her ear.  
"Sorry, was I being that obvious? I really need to talk to him."  
"I know. Are we going to get together after you do?"  
"Yeah, you probably should know what's going on."  
Harry reached up and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.  
"You'll do great, sweet kid." He leaned up and whispered into her ear, "If Draco happens to be blind or something, I'll always love you and I'll be glad to be your real boyfriend any day."  
"Oh, Harry. I don't deserve you." She laid down her head on his shoulder and began to giggle. "Meet me by the lake 15 minutes after I leave, okay? And don't eavesdrop either, I hate that."  
"I promise."  
She lifted her head and stared deep into his eyes. Those amazing eyes, I'll miss them. I'll miss whatever it was we had before this all got so confusing, Ginny thought. Harry looked toward the door. Ginny immediately stood and walked out. When she was out of sight, she began to run towards Draco. It took her a while to catch up with him, but Ginny's determined nature finally paid off. She reached out and grabbed him on the shoulder.  
  
  
Draco was reluctant to turn around, but he did so despite himself. The last person he expected to see, but the only one he really wanted to talk to was standing in front of him. He nodded slightly and said shortly, "Ginny."  
"Draco, I love you. I don't know any other way to say it, but I've never felt this way about anyone."  
"Like hell you haven't, Ginny. I saw you this morning with Harry Potter!  
"I want to be with you, Draco. Harry and I are pretending to be in love with each other so people won't be suspicious of you and me. But I guess that's not what you want."  
"Of course it's what I want! You are the only person I've ever cared about. The only one I've been jealous over. I love you, too, Ginny."  
"Really? You mean it?"  
"Seems to easy, doesn't it?"  
"Yeah, but it's not going to be. You'll have to fight not to be jealous of Harry, and I'll have to try not to fall in love with him, too. We'll have to keep it a secret, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Draco."  
"You'd better go, I wouldn't want anyone to see us together so soon. I'll miss you, Ginny."  
"Draco, I'm glad I finally found you."  
"Same here, Ginny. Same here."  
  
  
Harry was getting anxious. Ginny had already been gone 20 minutes. What if Draco didn't go through with it? What if they were seen? But his worries soon melted away when Ginny came skipping over to the tree under which he was sitting.  
Harry flashed her a winning smile after she plopped down next to him. "So it worked?"  
"Like a charm. First, I told him exactly how I feel about him. He must have seen you and I this morning, because I had to explain our plan to him. But he told me he loved me, too."  
"Well, I'm happy for both of you," He said, standing to leave.  
"Oh, no. You can't just walk out on me."  
"Who's walking out?" Harry muttered angrily as he unwillingly sat back down next to Ginny.  
Ginny leaned against him and he put his arms around her. He decided to be bold.  
"Ginny, before we pretend anymore, I need to know how you feel about me, because I have never been more confused."  
She sighed, and without lifting her head from Harry's chest she said, "Harry, you are my night and my day. You mean so much to me as a friend that I can't put it into words. But, until now, I haven't known what you thought about me. So when I found Draco, I was so lonely that the next person who could speak to me half as sweetly as you did would win my love, and Draco did."  
Harry was speechless, but Ginny didn't seem to mind. She lay equally as quiet as Harry, breathing slowly and deeply. Harry was twisting her soft hair in his fingers when he saw Draco Malfoy walk by, then stop to stare. Harry almost instinctively narrowed his eyes at Draco, then remembered the circumstance before he did. Ginny too saw him and blew him a small kiss, so that no one would notice. He opened his clenched fist to reveal a folded piece of parchment. He tossed it and, lucky for all three of them, Ginny caught it. She wouldn't let Harry read it. They would have to have some secrets from each other. The letter read:  
My Dearest Ginny,  
I fear this may be our only way to communicate, Slytherins are already getting suspicious of me. I hope the plan with Harry is working to keep Gryffindors satisfied. It would be much easier if we were in the same house. But, we're not, so there is no use dwelling on that. Sorry for my jealousy this morning, Harry and you are very good at acting. I'm crazy about you and thankful for whatever it is we have. Just thinking about you leaves me speechless, and as much as I want to tell you exactly how I'm feeling, I don't have the words. We have to see each other in person more, but that seems impossible, doesn't it? This is all so new to me because I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Strange, though, that I hardly know you, isn't it? I will end this letter the best way I know how, with a promise.  
Yours Forever, Draco  
  
  
The next day was Monday. Harry and Draco (Gryffindor and Slytherin) doubled on their Potions class. Professor Snape must have been in a particularly bad mood, because the pairs he chose were 1 Gryffindor with 1 Slytherin. He had assigned Hermione to work with Pansy, Ron to work with Goyle, and Neville Longbottom to work with Crabbe. Each pair reluctantly got to work while Snape was still deftly calling out names. Harry was second to last.  
"Harry Potter will work with," an evil grin spread across his face. "Draco Malfoy."  
Harry remembered his promise to Ginny to give him a chance, and with a minimal amount of grumbling (so as not to arouse suspicion) he trudged over to Malfoy.  
"Good morning, Potter." Draco said cheerfully. It was hard to believe that a girl, no matter how amazing and beautiful she was, could make such a change in someone's personality. But that was Ginny for you. She was always able to make a difference.  
"Morning."  
"How are things between you and Ginny," Draco asked.  
Harry smiled, "Wonderful, Draco. Couldn't be better."  
"I'm glad to hear it. Can you pass the frog toes?"  
"You mean these?" Harry lifted a small flask filled with green liquid and an un-named substance floating in it.  
"Yummy looking, aren't they?"  
"Oh, yes. Very appetizing."  
Draco dropped in the small frog toes, and the cauldron bubbled violently while turning orange.   
"What's next?" Draco asked.  
"Willow branch. That's not as disgusting, I guess."  
"Not unless they came from a Whomping Willow."  
Harry looked instinctively down to the branch which, to his great relief, was not moving.  
"You're lucky to have her, Draco. I probably spend more time with her in a day than you have in your life, but she'll never love me the way she loves you." The abrupt change of subject startled Draco.  
"How can she love me? I've never done a single thing in my life without thinking about what's in it for me. And after everything my father has done to her family."   
"Ginny doesn't hold grudges, except against me. She thinks you've changed, but I must admit that I'm a bit suspicious. She only talked to you for an hour or so, and she hardly knows you at all."  
"Well, surely, since she has you around her all the time, she at least has a decent judge of character." The cold tone in his voice made Harry remember whom he was dealing with. But for Ginny's sake, he wouldn't lash out on him.  
"Listen, Draco, if you hurt her, she'll always have me to pick up the pieces, so for your sake, you'd better not hurt her. Got it?"  
"Yeah, I got it."  
Harry relaxed in his chair as Draco dropped in the last ingredient, turning the potion red. He really didn't understand what Ginny saw in Draco, but maybe she'd be good for him.  
"You doing Quidditch this year?" Draco asked Harry out of curiosity.  
"Yes. Looking forward to getting the cup for the fourth year in a row."  
"Good luck. Not that you need it."  
"Thanks."  
Both Draco and Harry heard an explosion behind them and turned to see a red-faces Neville and laughing Crabbe. As Snape went to make Neville feel worse than he already did, Draco said, "Poor Longbottom. Crabbe probably did that on purpose."  
Harry couldn't decide if he had heard right. "Poor Longbottom," was not something he was used to Draco saying. A picture of a set-off sneak-o-scope entered his brain, and he quickly shoved it out. So Ginny was right, Draco has changed. He glanced at Draco, who was scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. When Draco looked up, he lowered his voice and asked, "Harry, can you give this to Ginny, and promise not to read it?"  
"Sure."  
"Promise me."  
"Okay! I promise."  
Draco handed the note to Harry, and Harry, in turn, pocketed it.  
"I can't believe we had an actual conversation, Harry."  
"Me either."  
And with that, they were dismissed.  
  
  
Ginny felt as if she was walking on air all Sunday. She read Draco's note, the one he tossed to her while she and Harry were under the tree, over and over again. Finally she decided to write him back. The words came easily.  
My Draco,  
You will never know how much it means to me to be able to call you mine. I'm sorry for all the things you've gone through in the past. I'm sorry you've lost your friends, sorry you have been lonely. I'm sorry I haven't always loved you. I'm sorry you feel out of place in Slytherin. I'm sorry that I'm the only Gryffindor you see as something other than the enemy. But most of all, I'm sorry for what is yet to come. I'll be sorry if, and most likely when, people try to convince us that being apart is the best thing for us. I'll be sorry if I ever deny you. I'll be sorry when my brother finds out we've been keeping our love a secret, but it has to be this way. I'm sorry that my family will most likely disown me, as yours might also disown you. I'll be sorry if the situation between Harry and I becomes more complex than it already is. But I will never be sorry for loving you, even if it only lasts for another day.  
All my love, Ginny   
  
She folded it up and put it in her pocket to give to Draco when she saw him next. She was walking with Harry to Transfiguration, which was on his way to Potions. She was unaware of Draco walking behind her until he leaned up and whispered "hey" in her ear.  
"Draco!" She turned around to face him and smiled at his loving eyes. She reached into her pocket and got her note. Ginny playfully waved it in front of his eyes. He was very quick and snatched it from her hands before she knew what happened. He mouthed "thanks", winked, and walked away. Harry had already gone, and Ginny was alone.  
"Ginny Weasley," a sharp voice reprimanded, "are you coming to class, dear?"  
"I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall. Yes, I'm coming."  
Ginny was not paying attention at all during Transfiguration. They were supposed to be changing a quill into a cat, but hers ended up with feathers.  
"What were you thinking about, Ginny?" Professor McGonagall asked irritably while turning the feathered cat back into a quill with seemingly no problem.  
"I don't know. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now."  
"And it's more important than your classes?"   
"No Professor. I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again." Ginny stood and began to walk out of Professor McGonagall's office. She was almost to the door when she heard her teacher say; "It's a boy, isn't it?"  
"Yes. How'd you know?"  
"I was a girl once, too." Ginny smiled appreciatively to her Professor. "Good luck with him, Ginny."  
"Thank you."  
She passed Harry on her way to Charms. He handed her a note from Draco.  
"Don't worry," he assured her, "I didn't read it."  
"Okay. See you at lunch?"  
"Yeah, I'll look forward to it."  
She nodded but was soon swept away with the crowd. Her watch told her she still had five minutes before her class started, so she went into the bathroom where she could read Draco's note in privacy. She opened it to find Draco's sloppy handwriting and read the following:  
  
  
  
Ginny,  
I'm in Potions and can't write long. Harry is my partner, and now I understand why he means so much to you. I've always been jealous of him, ever since first year, but now I know why he always has friends and why everyone likes him. I have no reason to be bitter now, because I know you two are just friends. Thanks for your letter.  
Draco  
  
She sighed a sigh of relief as she emerged and made her way to Charms. Everything is going to be okay, she told herself. Draco was the object of her affection, and she of his. Harry was her best friend. Nothing can ever mess this up.  



End file.
